1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultraviolet cured optic binder.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
At present, more and more devices use touch screens, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, digital cameras, GPS navigation systems. A capacitive touch screen has been used widely with the positioning accuracy, fast response, high resolution, excellent durability and other characteristics.
In the past, several level materials were glued generally with optical transparent adhesive (optical clear adhesive film) when a capacitive touch screen was made. In the process of affixing optical clear adhesive film, bubble exclusion is a very difficult problem. Optical clear adhesive film is only suitable for 2 to 7 inches of small and medium size screens; its reliability is ordinary and cost is high.
Liquid UV curable adhesive has been used in furniture assembly, gluing plastic components and other fields because of its fast curing, high bond strength, high bonding reliability and relatively low cost. Traditional UV curable adhesive cannot meet the requirement of gluing a capacitive touch screen because of its high curing shrinkage, high hardness and low transmittance.